I Need You
by kiseyh
Summary: Memang aku takkan mengatakannya, tetapi, lihatlah kedalam kedua mataku. Jika kau bisa melihatnya, kau akan tahu kalau aku mencintai dan membutuhkanmu. i need you, akashi. /AkashixReader


**I Need You**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, AU, MUNGKIN OOC**

 **TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk dipojok ruangan kelasku, kelas 2-A. Kubuka jendela dan membiarkan angin pagi yang dingin berhembus pelan. Ruangan kelas yang kutempati ini sangat sepi. Mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat datang ke sekolah. Atau karena aku ingin bertem—

CKLEK

Knop pintu mulai berputar, terlihat seseorang yang kutunggu datang. dia berjalan ke arah ku, tunggu, dia berhenti. Doushite? Oh ya ampun dia menaruh tasnya dan duduk ditempat duduk nya. Kenapa aku berfikir dia akan menghampiriku? Haha otakku sudah tak bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

Kini, dikelas hanya ada aku dan dia. Walaupun kami hanya diam, tetapi aku bisa memerhatikannya dengan jelas dari tempat ku duduk. Kulihat rambutnya bergerak mengikuti arah angin, tangannya yang bergerak mengambil buku dan membuka halaman per halaman. Ya Tuhan, betapa indahnya ciptaan-Mu itu, aku benar-benar bersyukur dapat melihatnya. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekarang. Berteriak karena seorang _Akashi Seijuurou._

Akashi Seijuurou. Oh siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Seorang berambut merah dengan mata heterokromnya yang membuat -hampir- semua orang tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya jika sudah bertatap mata. Jangan lupakan aura nya yang sangat kuat dan –mungkin- mengerikan membuat orang yang berada didekatnya merasa takut. Ucapannya yang _**absolute**_ alias tidak bisa dibantah oleh **siapapun.** Dia ketua OSIS _Teikou Senior High School_ sekaligus kapten tim basket SMA Teikou.

 _Teikou Senior High School_. Berbicara tentang Teikou, SMA itu bukanlah SMA biasa. Hanya orang yang memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata yang bisa masuk sekolah ini. Tentu saja, bagi seorang _Akashi Seijuurou_ masuk ke sekolah ini bukanlah hal yang sulit. Bahkan, dia mendapat nilai terbaik saat ujian masuk sekolah teikou. Dan sekarang, menjadi ketua OSIS sekaligus _murid teladan_ yang selalu menduduki peringkat pertama _._ Hebat bukan? Sedangkan aku hanya menempati peringkat ke-3. Seberapa keras pun aku berusaha, aku tidak pernah bisa menyainginya.

Aku beralih ke arah jendela. Sepertinya, aku mendapat 2 pemandangan yang indah,eh?

"Bisakah kau menutup jendela nya?" dare? Suaranya seperti sangat ku kenal. Suara yang –sangat- berwibawa. Aku melihat ke sumber suara. Oh, akashi. Chotto matte? Akashi? Apa yang berbicara itu akashi? Akashi Seijuurou? Ya, ini mungkin hanya khayalanku. Mana mungkin _Akashi Seijuurou-sama_ berbicara kepadaku? Haha. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku diantara kedua tangan yang kulipat diatas meja. Melihat ke arahnya disertai senyuman.

"jangan melihatku seperti itu" suara itu lagi. Apa dia benar benar berbicara kepadaku? Mungkin kali ini aku bermimpi. Tapi, ada suara langkah yang mendekat? Siswa lain? Tidak, tidak ada suara pintu. Aku mencoba mengangkat wajahku, terlihat se-sosok _kaisar merah_ sedang menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku menyesal. Apa dia melihatku tersenyum sendiri tadi? Oh Kami-Sama! Dia mendekatkan dirinya kearahku. Aku langsung diam seribu bahasa. Apa yang dia lakukan? Hei, jangan mendekat. Oh, apakah wajahku memerah? Aku tidak peduli. Dia semakin mendekat. Tunggu, dia melewatiku? Hah? Dia menutup jendela? Oh, aku berfikiran macam-macam.

"aneh" oh! Aku dicap aneh oleh —bisa dibilang— gebetan? Atau apalah itu

"aku tidak aneh" dia menatapku tajam. Salah bicara? Oh, dia kan absolute? Semua ucapannya benar,ya? Lalu apa tadi itu.. haa, pergilah kau akashi! Pergi!

Dia melangkah menjauhiku. Aku menarik nafas lega. Aku merasa seperti habis keluar dari sel penjara yang telah mengurungku beberapa tahun.

Hening.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka. Dan tiba tiba saja seseorang yang baru datang itu langsung menghampiriku. aku sangat tau dia siapa, dan –

"Hei!Hei! kau tau—" ucap nya terpotong.

—aku juga sangat tau dia kenapa.

"aku tau" jawabku datar

"serius? Tadi pagi ak—"

"yamete, satsu."

"aku berangkat ber—"

"wakatta, Momoi Satsuki. Yamete kudasai"

"hah, ayolah! Kau membuatku tidak bersemangat! huh"

 _Momoi Satsuki,_ biasa ku panggil satsu. Wanita cantik berambut pink dengan wajah nya yang 'cute'. Namun, tingkah dan sifatnya tidak _secantik_ wajahnya. _Cerewet, berisik, mengulang-ulang perkataan,_ mungkin itu belum bisa _men deskripsikan_ seorang _Momoi Satsuki._ Dia adalah sahabat _karib_ ku sekaligus manager tim basket SMA Teikou.

"aku tau, pasti tentang kuroko-san?"

"kalau bukan?"

"kalau bukan? Hm, buat aku dekat dengan a—"

"hm?"

"a—no, tidak jadi"

"a? Akashi ya?"

"masaka"

"aku akan membuatmu dekat dengannya!"

"itu tidak mungkin"

"jangan meremehkan kemampuan melacak Momoi Satsuki!"

"terserah kau saja lah"

Hening lagi.

"hei, kukira tadi kau hanya sendirian. Makanya aku berisik. Untung saja saat aku bicara tentang akashi tadi aku pelan" bisik satsu. Aku hanya melihatnya aneh. Mana mungkin dia tidak merasakan aura akashi? Mungkin karena dia terlalu memikirkan kuroko? Sepertinya.

"hm, aku harap begitu. Kau beruntung" Aku berharap tidak ada seorang _Akashi Seijuurou-_ samadi kelasku, di mimpiku, di bayanganku. _Bahkan di hidupku._

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Kelas pun semakin ramai. Suasananya pun pasti semakin berisik. Udaranya sudah tidak _se-higienis_ tadi pagi. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:58, bel akan berbunyi 2 menit lagi. Aku hanya bisa menunggu sambil menatap ke luar jendela yang tertutup.

KRING!

Bel berbunyi. Tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Pelajaran pertama, Matematika. Yeah, my asdfghjkl lesson? *what is asdfghjkl lesson?idk, i just know akashi yeah/?*

Suasana kelas masih ramai. Bahkan, lebih ramai. Jika guru itu datang, semua akan berubah,pasti.

CKLEK

Seorang guru memasuki ruang kelas dengan membawa beberapa tumpukan buku. Semua murid langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memperhatikan sensei. Benar kan, mereka lemah terhadap guru killer.

"ATTENTION!" semua murid langsung berdiri

"GREAT THE TEACHER!" teriak ketua kelas, _Hyuuga Junpei_

"ohayou gozaimasu~" semua murid membungkukkan badannya dengan serentak. Tak terkecuali diriku.

"kita akan mengulang bab 3, yaitu tentang _Trigonometri._ Ada yang masih mengingatnya? Ya. Silahkan berdiri Akashi-kun"

Aku langsung menghentikan kegiatan men-corat coret buku ketika mendengar nama 'Akashi' disebut.

"Trigonometri merupakan nilai perbandingan yang didefinisikan pada koordinat kartesius atau segitiga siku-siku. Trigonometri terdiri sinus, consinus, tangens, cotangens, secan, dan cosecan." Jelas Akashi.

"Seperti biasa, sempurna. Arigatou Akashi-kun"

Sem-pur-na? Sensei, aku juga bisa!

Kau kalah!

Aku kalah heh? Tidak mungkin.

Ini hanya sekedar **kebetulan.**

Akashi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang sangat jauh dengan tempat dudukku. Padahal kan aku ingin dek— ehm, itu salah

SKIP

Jam pelajaran matematika pun berakhir dan digantikan dengan pelajaran bahasa indonesia. Sensei telah masuk kelas. Kali ini kita disuruh melakukan drama. Dan sekarang kelompok sedang ditentukan.

"kita hitung saja dari 1 sampai 6"

Blablablabla

"4"

Aku kelompok 4 ya.

"kelompok satu disini, kelompok 2 disini, kelompok 3 disana, kelompok 4 di sini, kelompok 5 di sana" sensei menunjukkan tempat yang berbeda beda bagi setiap kelompok dan memberi tahu tema masing masing. Kelompok 4 mendapat tema tentang 'musik'. Aku bingung, apa di pelajaran bahasa indonesia ada pelajaran tentang musik?

"setiap kelompok silahkan berkumpul" perintah sensei

"HA'I!"

Aku menuju kelompok 4. Hei! Apa ini nyata? Apa hanya aku seorang wanita disini? Ini kondisi harem! Eh ano maksudku reversal harem! Dan sialnya aku sekelompok dengan Akashi. Lebih tepatnya Akashi,Midorima,Kise,Kuroko,dan aomine. Kuso,kuso,kuso!

"menurut oha asa, libra berada di urutan paling bawah hari ini, dan paling atas adalah sagittarius" ucap seseorang berambut hijau lumut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan midorima sang penganut sejati oha asa. Buktinya dia selalu membawa benda aneh yang di akui nya sebagai 'lucky item'. Dan aku harus sekelompok dengan si hijau lumut midorima? Sepertinya, oha asa kali ini memang sangat sangat benar. Apalagi kesialan yang akan kualami hari ini?

"apa lucky item libra hari ini?" semua orang menatapku. Nani? Apa aku mengucapkan hal yang salah?

"aku.. tidak salah dengar?" midorima mengembalikan pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan. Bukankah itu mengesalkan? Lagipula aku hanya menanyakan lucky item libra,bukan?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai tanda dari jawaban 'tidak,kau tidak salah dengar'

"lucky item libra hari ini adalah..." midorima berhenti ditengah jalan yang membuatku semakin kesal saja. Rasanya aku ingin mengganti kelompok ini, jika tidak boleh aku ingin melompat dari lantai 10 apartemen dan ketika sam—

Oke, itu berlebihan.

"nani? Cepatlah"

"apa ya, gomen, sepertinya aku lupa hehe" hm, terkutuklah dirimu midorima!

Kami-sama, doushite?! Kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengan mereka!? Berapa banyak dosa yang telah kuperbuat?! Apakah ini namanya jalan terbaik?

"by the way,tema kita apa-ssu?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang yang selalu menebarkan pesona dimanapun ia berada, pemuda yang ceria dan –sangat—senang berteriak? Ya, dia adalah Kise Ryouta. Dia merupakan seorang model terkenal, tetapi dia meninggalkan pekerjaannya itu –yang katanya- agar ia fokus ke pendidikan dan menjadi seorang pilot. Oh, hebat bukan?

"musik,ryouta" ah suaranya itu lho. Dingin tetapi berwibawa, menyeramkan tetapi menenangkan.

Tunggu, apa? Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?

Hanya orang bodoh tentunya.

Berarti aku bodoh?

Tentu tidak.

Sepertinya aku terkesan?

Itu lebih tidak mungkin.

Hei! Hentikan omongan ini.

"bagaimana?"

"bagaimana apanya?"

"tentu saja dramanya, akashicchi!"

"oh? Bermain musik saja. Kalian bisa kan?"

"tentu saja,nanodayo!"

"akashi-kun, aku tidak bisa bermain musik." Hah? Serius? Ya, aku lihat lihat dari mukanya sih bisa saja, bayangkan saja. Wajahnya selalu datar, putih dan kowai! -Sejenak,kita lupakan rambutnya.- Aku tidak bisa membayangkan saat dia bermain musik, guys!

"minta ajari shintarou."

"kenapa aku?"

"karena kau tadi bilang bisa"

"tapi yang lainnya kan juga bisa nanodayo!"

"mereka tidak menjawab sepertimu"

"aku tidak mau,nodayo!"

CRASH

Huah, sebuah gunting melayang ke arah midorima, lebih tepatnya ke samping midorima. Yap, itu adalah gunting merah akashi. Sekarang,aku mengerti kenapa mereka selalu patuh kepada akashi. Dasar, yandere. Tidak hanya wajah dan suara, tetapi perilaku nya juga menyeramkan

"ba-ba-baiklah, a-aku akan me-mengajarkan ku-kuroko" ucap midorima terbata. Bagaimana tidak? Sebuah gunting baru saja melayang ke arah nya, walaupun tidak kena, tetapi itu menimbulkan efek tersendiri bagi korbannya.

"bagus. Besok kalian datang ke rumahku. Kita akan berlatih disana" ucap—bukan, maksudku titah akashi, semuanya hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan

Hening

Hanya terdengar pembicaraan dari kelompok lain yang pastinya tentang tema drama yang mereka dapat.

"ano.." aku membuka suara di antara keheningan kelompok kami.

"aku tidak tau dimana rumahmu, akashi-san"

"kau ke sekolah. Aku akan menjemputmu"

"tidak usah, berikan alamatmu saja"

"tidak, kau akan kujemput bersama tetsuya"

"tidak usah akashi-san, aku bisa **sendiri** , sekarang tolong tuliskan alamatmu di kertas ini"

Aku menyodorkan sebuah kertas kosong dan menyediakan sebuah pulpen. Sebenarnya sih aku mau saja dijemput dengannya –OHOK— tapi kan kalau langsung menerima saja tidak elit, jadi aku pura pura menolaknya.

Hei! Siapa yang mau dijemput olehnya? Biarkan saja dia memaksa. Aku _tidak akan_ mau dijemput olehnya.

Heihei! Tunggu sebentar, kenapa cara berfikirku jadi bercabang seperti ini? Yang mana yang benar?

"perintahku **absolute** "

"sudahlah, ikuti saja perintahnya-ssu! Jarang jarang dia menawarkan untuk menjemput orang lho! Aku saja tidak pernah di ajak pulang bareng sama akashicchi! Bukankah dia pilih kasih-ssu?!"

"jaga bicaramu, ryouta"

"hei, aku hanya bercanda-ssu. Maafkan aku akashicchi! Aku khilaf, huaa"

"kau berisik,nanodayo!"

"kenapa aku terus yang disalahkan-ssu?!"

"aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu,kise"

"aku tidak bertanya padamu-ssu, ahomine"

"HEI! KISE TEME"

Aku hanya bisa ber 'o' ria melihat mereka. Keadaan berubah 360⁰ saat mereka berhenti dan malah memandangiku.

Krik krik

Oh my, this is awkward moment

Krik krik

Someone help me

Krik krik

Argh. Cukup

"ada apa?!" tanyaku ketus

"kau diam terus-ssu" kalian ingin aku bicara banyak seperti kalian,begitu? Jika aku begitu, itu bukan diriku namanya.

"aku tidak mengerti kalian bicara apa" nah! Siapa yang berbicara seperti itu? Bukan aku, hei!

"kau.. tidak mengerti? Kita berbicara pakai bahasa yang biasa kau ucapkan,nodayo!" b-bukan itu! Maksudku arah pembicaraan! Midorima baka, apakah anak seperti itu benar dapat peringkat ke-2?!

"aku juga tidak mengerti" oh suara itu lagi. Merdu seka— maksudku, ah dia itu! Tidak jadi.

Semua nya langsung diam dan cengir-cengir(?) tidak jelas. Jika akashi yang bicara mereka tidak protes. Sedangkan saat aku bicara? Ada saja balasannya.

"nah, besok jam 9 semua harus sudah berkumpul dirumahku. Kau! Kau akan kujemput bersama tetsuya, jam 8 **di sekolah** "

"memaksa sekali sih. Eh maaf, iya iya aku akan ke sekolah"

.

.

.

.

TBC

NB : Maafin kalo jelek, maklumi saja author yang payah yang gabisa disebut author ini:" Cuma mau nyoba nge post aja hehe. Semoga aja ada yang baca ya:")

Mind to review, please?


End file.
